An emulator operates to imitate a computer product in an emulation session. The imitated computer product can be provided to a host device. The computer product can be a computer system, an operating environment, a software application, and/or one or more hardware and software components. The emulation system facilitates the emulation session by translating and processing instructions received from the host device into a format compatible with the emulated computer product.